Behind these hazel eyes
by Rafaperez
Summary: What if it was Serena who went through that mirror?


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Summary:** What if it was Serena who went through that mirror?

 **Have a good read. Leave rviews telling you if liked.**

 **Behind th** **e** **se** **hazel** **eyes**

 _Behind th_ _e_ _se_ _hazel_ _eyes_

 _Here I am_ _once_ _again_

 _I'm_ _torn into_ _pieces_

 _C_ _an_ _'t_ _deny_ _it, can't_ _pretend_

 **Behind these hazel eyes-Kelly Clarkson**

Serena was approaching with her Doppelganger and Eureka, Citron and Ash's the cave of the mirrors that had led her to that other world. It had been fun to see the different versions of them, her own version, determined as she was, but harder toward Ash, walking with them and battling. But Serena missed her friends, Ash.

Because that Ash there wasn't hers and tears filled her blue eyes as she stood facing the mirror, next to the other Serena and, seeing the reflection of the other Ash, behind her. He was different, he was always crying, he was afraid of her and not as affectionate as the Ash she knew, always confident, determined, but with a big heart, always putting everybody up and making her heart warm with a smile.

"What if I can't get through?" She asked, raising her hand and then hesitating in front of the mirror, feeling her heart racing, knowing she would be torn to pieces if she got stuck there. "I don't want to to never see them again..."

"Hey, don't give up!" The other Serena said, serious and Citron added confidently:

"If you think hard, the two worlds will connect."

"Ok..." Serena said then, taking a deep breath and smiling at them, before looking at the mirror. "I can do this!"

And she looked fixedly at the mirror, holding her hands to her heart and repeating in a low, determined voice what she wanted most, at the same time that she could feel the presence of her friends on the other side:

"I'm going back to travel with my friends. Citron, Eureka... Ash!"

And then the mirror began to glow in purple, opening a passage and then, through the purple space on the other side and the various mirrors with portals, she saw the mirror where the others were and Ash widened his eyes, surprised to see her and then, their versions, before smiling and shouting her name:

"Serena!"

"Ash... Guys"

"The passage is narrowing!" The other Citron said and the other Serena stopped beside her, saying:

"Strong feelings will unit the two worlds!" And the other Ash, shyly told Ash:

"Ash, think hard and say you want to travel with her!"

And Ash was surprised, before he nodded seriously, thinking in it hard, before repeating the words aloud with the others, looking at Serena, whom he had missed and feared losing.

"Serena!"

"Pika!"

And in the middle of the voices of the friends she had missed, Ash's voice made her heart warm and he held out his hand as she did the same:

"Ash! Eureka, Citron, Pikachu!"

The two mirrors were close, and then, Serena felt Ash's gloved hand grasp hers and she pushed herself toward him, crossing the portal and falling into Ash's arms, who went to the ground but without letting go or knocking her down.

"Ash... guys ... I missed you so much..." She murmured, smiling with tearful eyes, staring at her friends and then Ash, and they both blushed to see that they were hugging each other but they didn't let go.

"I missed you too, Serena." Ash said, with a shy smile, caressing her hair that fell in waves behind her back, awkward, but feeling a great happiness in having her back and, with him, feeling her hands on his chest.

"Ah Ash!" And she gave him a beautiful smile, still flushed, burying her face on his shirt she held, feeling tears of happiness in her eyes as he held her back, both with their hearts racing.

And then, they smiled shyly, their faces red and Serena left his arms, standing up and reaching out to him, who laughed, holding her hand and rising, before Pikachu went to her shoulder and Eureka and Citron hugged her.

And Ash and Serena couldn't hold back the smile when they saw that they were still holding hands and the girl knew that everything would be all right.


End file.
